City of Anzio (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 *See: Italy and Savoy (A better world TL). The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) *See: Italy and Savoy (A better world TL). The inter-war years *See: Italy and Savoy (A better world TL). The Great Depression (1929-1940) *See: Italy and Savoy (A better world TL). The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) *See: Italy and Savoy (A better world TL). Anzio is a city and comune on the coast of the Lazio region of Italy, about 51 kilometres (32 mi) south of Rome.The city bears great historical significance as the site of Operation Shingle, a crucial landing by the Allies during the Italian Campaign of Anti-Hitlerian War. The Allies let America set up a small client state in 1946 covering both the city and its environs just in case of a long term failure to take control of most of Italy. Cold War Anzio was a Western Allie. The early 1980s saw a few minor nail bombings by the Italian Red Brigades and the Banda della Magliana, in which 2 people were slightly wounded. Anzio and Nettuno are also notable as sites of an Allied forces landing and the ensuing Battle of Anzio during World War II. The Commonwealth Anzio War Cemetery and Beach Head War Cemetery are located here. In February 1944 American soldiers (the U.S. Fifth Army) were surrounded by Germans in the caves of Pozzoli for a week, suffering heavy casualties. A film based on the events called Anzio (1968, directed by Edward Dmytryk) was made, starring Robert Mitchum and based on a book by Wynford Vaughan-Thomas. Tor Caldara Tower and the Anzio beach. On 18 February 1944, the British light cruiser Penelope was struck by two torpedoes off the coast of Anzio and sunk with a loss of 417 crew. In the same region Lieutenant Eric Fletcher Waters of the British Army lost his life in battle while serving as a member of the 8th Battalion, Royal Fusiliers (City of London Regiment), part of the 167th (London) Infantry Brigade of the 56th (London) Infantry Division which fought at Anzio for nearly six weeks. 1990s There was a minor Italian Mafia drugs smuggling scandal in the late 1990s, although the ring had started in the late 1980s. The 12 people behind it were drugs ring were hung along with the Naples mobster who was organising the shipments back in Naples. Life today The city state has voted twice in 1995, 1997 and 2008 on joining Italy and has turned it down unanimously. It has become quite a successful city state and stated it's intentions of remaining independent in 1992, 1997, 2007, 2008 and 2012. Economy It is well known for its seaside harbour setting, it is a fishing port and a departure point for ferries and hydroplanes to the Pontine Islands of Ponza, Palmarola and Ventotene. Fishing, e-gaming, tourism, clothing and cobbling are the major industries. Along the coast are numerous remains of Roman villas. One, the Domus Neroniana, has been identified as a residence of Nero. In Anzio can be found the Anzio Beachhead British Military Cemetery and a Beachhead Museum. The Sicily-Rome American Cemetery and Memorial is in nearby Nettuno. About 8 kilometres (5 miles) north of the town there is a WWF park with sulphur springs and a medieval tower, Tor Caldara. Near the ruins of the Villa of Nero, in scenic position near the beach, lies the military sanatorium of the Italian army, one of the most important works of Florestano Di Fausto, built in 1930-33. All along the coast a large number of beaches and sea resorts can be found, including hotels and the famous fish restaurants of the port of Anzio. The city once hosted a Casino called Paradiso sul mare that is no longer active and now hosts cultural events. In the southern part of the town, close to the border with Nettuno, are many Italian art nouveau style houses. Trade is mostly with the USA, New England and the ex-Italian states. Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #EU (A better world TL) #Inter-Balkans Peace Forum (A better world TL) Category:City of Anzio Category:Italy Category:Towns and cities Category:A better world (TL)